fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miko Amagi
Miko Amagi was the daughter of a shrine maiden, and currently travels with her adpotive father Akoji Amagi. She specializes in Sword Magic and Wing Magic. She claims to be childhood friends with Ryūgamine Shindo as well as his Fiancé. 'Appearance' 'Personality' Having been raised in a shrine, her personality is of discipline and temperateness. As such, she had a hard time socializing with other kids, the girls believed she act to much like the boys while the boys complained how she wasn't girlie enough so she had virtually no friends. Ryūgamine was the only boy who treated her like a girl, always complementing how cute she was and picking her flowers. This lead to her falling in love with Ryūga at the young age of 7. She also has some serious emotional problems, not being able to suppress her temper and often resorting to violence. She is actually very sensitive and cares how Ryūga sees her, but since she can't really express herself she will usually just scold him like a child or beat him brutally. Another problem she has is how jealous she can be. Since she hasn't seen Ryūga in many years she seems rather possessive and hates when he pays her little to no attention. This ends one of three ways she beats him, she demeans him, or in rare ceases she'll end up being hurt and runs away crying. On another note she is also very self aware over her own bust size, so she hates to be called flat chested. 'History' Miko was born in a shrine at the foot of a small unnamed village. She was the daughter of a shrine maiden and a rouge swordsman. From an early age she was toughs both discipline and the art of the sword. Even though she enjoyed her "strange" hobbies the other kids though her weird and a freak. Because of her bad relationship with the other kids she spent most of her free time either with her mom or alone. By the time she was six she had become completely anti social unable to hold a conversation with anyone other then her mother an father. During her daily training she came across a boy who had passed out in the woods. Though she didn't want to she brought the boy back to her house where her mother nursed him back to health. When he finally woke up the first think he saw was Miko's face and called her an angel. Being the first complement Miko received from someone else her age she became very flustered and nervous hiding behind her mother. For the next few months the boy who has introduced himself as Ryūgamine stayed with Miko and her family. The two became very close very fast. While she was around Ryūgamine, Miko felt like a real girl. He would constantly compliment her, pick her flowers, giver her gifts, defend her from the other kids, and when she was scared he'd hold her hand. It didn't take long for her to fall in love with Ryūgamine. Unfortunately tragedy struck soon after, Miko's mother passed away due to an unknown illness. Though she still had her father the two weren't really close and he traveled a lot and would be gone for months sometimes.Miko fell into despair now feeling all alone. It was at this time that Ryūgamine promised that she would never be alone because they would always have each other. These words made her believe that she really wasn't alone. The two continued to live in the shrine together with the money her father would send back to them. When he was 10 Ryūgamine suddenly announced he was leaving. Miko panicked and begged him not to go, but he could not be swayed he told her to wait for him and when he came back he would take her as his wife. These words made tears fall from her eyes and agreed to wait for his return. Two years had passed and he had yet to return. Having a mixture of fear that something had happened to her love and impatience Miko decided to search for Ryūgamine herself. When her father when her father returned she informed him of her fiancé's promise and how he had yet to return. Having nothing better to do and feeling somewhat obligated to make it seem like he cared he agreed to accompany her. It's been 4 years since the duo began their search and they have yet to find him. 'Synopsis' 'Equipment' 'Magic and Abilities' Wing Magic (羽魔法 Hane Mahou) is a form Caster Type Magic, used by Miko Amagi. This magic is similar to Aera, in that it creates wings on the caster's back. Enabling them to fly and utilize the feathers as projectiles. These wings are formed of the user's magic power so can regenerate as long as they have energy reserves. Sword Magic(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence *'Amagi Sword Art Blooming Lotus' Miko attacks the opponent with at slashes and leaves a mark on them resembling a lotus flower. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Holder-Mage Category:True-Clown-Prince Category:Lightning Magic User